


Wiedźmińskie Zaduszki

by VigridAnDrummond



Series: Opowieści Wiedźminskie [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigridAnDrummond/pseuds/VigridAnDrummond
Summary: Doświadczony wiedźmin Milton, po szczęśliwym zakończeniu zlecenia, dowiaduje się o nieznanej bestii grasującej w okolicy zrujnowanego, elfickiego cmentarza. Ponieważ w opowieści miejscowych o potworze wspomniany jest udział innej wiedźminki ze Szkoły Wilka, postanawia osobiście zabadać sprawę. Pomimo tego, że właśnie nagchodzi czas Saovine, wyrusza w stronę mogilnika...
Relationships: Original Witcher Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Opowieści Wiedźminskie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie "Wiedźmińskie Zaduszki" dedykuję mojemu przyjacielowi, Miltonowi, bez udziału którego nigdy by nie powstało.

1.

Żalnik nieopodal wsi Powrozy, noc przed Saovine.

Zapadła noc. Nad starym cmentarzem unosiła się mgła, gęsta niczym mleko. Opar kłębił się, przyjmując coraz bardziej fantastyczne kształty ludzi, zwierząt i potworów. Pojedyncze drzewa rosnące na tej użyźnionej przez liczne ciała glebie były pozbawione niemal całkowicie liści. Ich powykręcane i poczerniałe pnie, potęgowały wielokrotnie wrażenie niesamowitości i niemal starożytnej grozy. Milton zatrzymał konia tuż za niskim, omszałym murkiem. Zsiadł z siodła i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Panował spokój.

Wiedźmin wybrał kilka fiolek z eliksirami i schował do podręcznej kaletki. Sprawdził kciukiem ostrość miecza, po czym przesmarował obficie ostrze wyjętym z sakwy mazidłem. Włożył broń do pochwy i mocniej dociągnął pas. Podrzucił w dłoni kartacz i ukrył go za pazuchą, po czym poklepał zwierzę po lśniącej szyi. Koń prychnął, uspokajająco trącił policzek swego pana i zachrapał cicho. Milton zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Możesz mieć rację... – mruknął pod nosem i dołożył do kompletu jeszcze dwie petardy.- Zostań tu, Boruta. Jakbym do jutra nie wrócił, nie czekaj dłużej. I, staruszku... Nie daj się zeżreć, dobrze?

Ruszył w kierunku żalnika. Było cicho, wręcz za cicho. Nie było słychać szelestu trawy, ani ptasich pisków, ani łopotu skrzydeł, jakby chłód nocy wypędził z okolicy wszelkie życie. W ciemności zamajaczył poszarpany zarys niedokończonej świątyni. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeleciał po plecach Miltona.

\- Duvvelsheyss... – mruknął do siebie. – Co mnie podkusiło, żeby pakować się tu w środku nocy?

**********************************************************************************

Kilka godzin wcześniej...

\- Trzy gniazda ghuli. Ni mniej, ni więcej. – Milton zeskoczył z Boruty i podszedł do siedzącego przed domem otyłego mężczyzny w ciemnozielonym, fantazyjnie haftowanym dublecie i czarnych pludrach. - Ale za archespora policzę dodatkowo. Nie mówiliście, Jeremi że wam się żalnik w trzy dupy zachwaścił.

\- Ja się tam na diabelskich zielskach nie wyznaję. – zarządca posiadłości Krocie zaciągnął się mocno dymem z opasłej fajeczki, po czym z niekłamaną przyjemnością wypuścił burą chmurę wprost w niebo.- A po drugie, skąd bym i miał wiedzieć, że co wyrosło, jak tam od dwóch miesięcy strach włazić? Archespor, powiadacie? Nie znam człowieka.

\- Grunt, że ja znam a wy nie będziecie mieli okazji poznać. Po 80 od gniazda i po 30 od łba ghula, wedle umowy - rzucił wór na ziemię. - Siedem sztuk. Za archespora będzie 150 orenów. Prawie pół darmo po starej znajomości. Razem 600.

\- I za te siedem płacę. Od ręki i bez ociągania. – Jeremi na chwilę zniknął za drzwiami domu, po czym wrócił, trzymając w dłoni skórzaną sakiewkę. - Widzicie? Czterysta i pińdziesiont. Nawet liczyć nie trza. Ale na koszenie zielska żeśmy się nie umawiali.

\- Toż to żaden kłopot. - Milton klepnął dłonią po pasie. - Mam tu gdzieś kłącze. Mogę posadzić nazad.

\- I tak właśnie z wami, wiedźminami, jest. – Jeremi splunął na ziemię. - Na jakiej niby podstawie ja mam wierzyć, że tego tu korzenia furt we worku nie wozicie, a? Żeby takich jak ja, nieznających, z resztek grosza wydudkać? Pińdziesiont mogę dać. Ni pół orena więcej.

\- I stówa będzie za mało, piękny kawalerze. Nowe skrzydło kaplicy dwa miesiące stało nieukończone, to i następne dwa postoi. A z archesporem taka jest sprawa, że nikt przewidzi ile jeszcze tego draństwa w ziemi zostało. – wiedźmin rozsupłał rzemień i podetkał rozchylony mieszek pod nos gospodarza. - Zerknijcie. Widzieliście kiedy korzenie przerastające mięsem? Wciąż pulsuje...

\- Słodka Melitele... – grubasem wstrząsnął dreszcz. - I że niby więcej takich być może?

\- U was, póki co, znalazłem jedną sztukę. – mutant cofnął rękę. - Macie wybór. Wezmę teraz za niego 150, albo 250 za miesiąc, kiedy będę wracał ze Spalli. Odsetki, mości Jeremi... Zaś jakby w przyszłości co się wyroiło, to już w stałej cenie będę likwidował.

\- Jakbym nawet chciał, to ni ma. Pińdziesiont w srebrze, za resztę możecie sobie kartofli dobrać choćby i ze dwa centnary.

\- To ja jadę wsadzić kłącze z powrotem koło kaplicy... – Milton niecierpliwym ruchem zacisnął kaletę, odwrócił się na pięcie i energicznym krokiem ruszył w kierunku konia. - Pan się wozi nową karocą i niby skarbiec pusty? Duvvelscheyss...

\- Stój! Mór by was wszystkich... STÓJ!!! – Jeremi z szybkością, o którą trudno było posądzić tak korpulentnego człowieka, znalazł się tuż za jego plecami. – Całą prawdę mówię. Dziś nie mam tyle. Ale w dwa - trzy dni podatki po wsiach ściągać będziem. Inszej propozycji nie usłyszysz.

Milton rozkulbaczył wierzchowca i zarzucił siodło na ramię. Spojrzał kpiąco na ciężko sapiącego rozmówcę. Jego uwadze nie uszła niezwyczajna bladość twarzy rządcy i grube krople potu spływające po czole i tłustych policzkach.

\- No widzisz, Jeremi... Jak chcesz to potrafisz. To ja tu na kwaterze ostanę jakiś czas. Chyba gościny mi nie odmówicie?

\- Coś się znajdzie. – właściciel od razu poweselał. - Konia zostawcie, niech chłopak oporządzi. Marcysia! Marcysia! Gdzie ty się znowu podziewasz? Pana Miltona trza na pokoje zaprowadzić. Czujcie się jak w domu, czy gdzie wy się tam gnieździcie...

Wiedźmin rzucił kłącze na ziemię. Korzenie przypominały żyły i pozrastane ścięgna. Całość zdawała się ruszać jakby oddychała. Bezgłośnie poruszył ustami i szybko nakreślił znak. Rozległ się przeraźliwy syk. Truchło stanęło w ogniu, zaskwierczało i przestało drgać. W powietrzu czuć było niby pieczystym z przesadną ilością ziół.

\- Potraktujcie to jako gest mojej dobrej woli... – zamilkł na chwilę widząc wpatrzone w spopielone resztki oczy chudej, rudej dziewczyny i stojącego za jej plecami równie zabiedzonego chłopaczka. - Wonieje może i ładnie, tylko jeść tego nie lza. W smaku gorzkie jest jak żółć.

Jeremi z przekleństwem na ustach cofnął się w głąb chaty i zatrzasnął drzwi. Milton uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, po czym błysnął wyjętą z kabzy, srebrną monetą przed oczami czającego się pod ścianą smarkacza.

\- Podejdź no do płota, mały. Jeśli dobrze się sprawisz przy koniu przez te parę dni, dostaniesz taką drugą. – pieniądz zawirował w powietrzu i zniknął w chciwych dłoniach dzieciaka. – Tylko ostrożnie z kopytami. Boruta miewa łaskotki.

Marcysia zaprowadziła gościa do izby. Jej wystrój nie należał do najbogatszych, jednak wiedźminowi, przyzwyczajonemu do niewygód, wystarczał w zupełności. Dokładnie zlustrował pokój, szczególną wagę przywiązując do okien i drzwi. Dziewczyna z niezwykłym, jak na służącą, zaciekawieniem przyglądała się jego poczynaniom.

\- Możesz mnie zostawić. – Milton złożył siodło i broń pod ścianą i zsunął kaptur ukazując twarz koloru bielonej ściany z widoczną na niej gęstą siatką ciemnosinych naczyń krwionośnych.

Usłyszał, jak ruda głośno wypuszcza powietrze. Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę ściany, zły na siebie, że ją wystraszył.

\- No tak. Wybacz. To od tego... - uniósł pustą już fiolkę po eliksirze. - Rano będę wyglądał normalnie. O ile można tak powiedzieć...

\- Nic to. Jużem raz widziała. – Marcysia wskazała palcem na twarz Miltona. - Będzie z tydzień temu pewnie. Też takie gębę miała jak wy i jeszcze znak na skroni. Dobra była. Miła. Ale już jej ni ma.

\- Znak na skroni? – mutant usiadł na skraju łóżka rozpinając klamry kurtki. Na jego szyi błysnął medalion w kształcie wilczego pyska. Sięgnął do kaletki i wyjął z niej niewielką fajkę i kapciuch.

\- No, na skroni. Jakby kto kamieniem przeorał. Stara blizna pewnie, bo krwi na niej nie było, jeno skóra taka wiecie, twarda i nierówna. Wpierw gadała z panem Jeremim, potem cosik z juków powyjmała i warzyła długo na ogieńku. A raniutko bambetle popakowała i pojechała w stronę żalnika.

\- Przedstawiła się? - nabił cybuch zielem i skrzesał iskrę.

\- Skąd mnie wiedzieć, czy się przedstawiła? Ale medalion to miała taki samiuśki, jak i wy. Ale nie trza się o to troskać, bo już jej ni ma.

\- Jeremiego zapytam. Ale to jutro rano. – Milton wyciągnął się wygodnie na posłaniu i z przyjemnością zaciągnął się aromatycznym dymem.

\- Jeremi to pewnie za wiele nie powie... – rzuciła dziewczyna, wychodząc na zewnątrz. – Mnie się zdaje, że tamtą wiedźminkę zeżarł ten cały biblakok.

\- Stoj! - Milton zerwał się z pryczy. – Bibla-co?

Skoczył w kierunku zatrzaskujących się drzwi i jednym szarpnięciem rozwarł je na całą szerokość. Marcysia stała o krok za nimi, jakby oczekiwała po mężczyźnie właśnie takiej reakcji.

\- Bi-bla-kok. Zeżarł. – powtórzyła wyraźnie, patrząc wyzywająco w bladą twarz. – Tak samo jak Jura, Krzywą Filkę i Smętka ze młyna.

\- Usiądź – wiedźmin wciągnął służącą do izby i wskazał krzesło. - Opowiedz mi o tym.

\- Ja tam wiem tylko, że kto w las w tamtym kierunku idzie, to już do dom w zdrowiu nie wraca. Albo i wcale. – Marcysia rada, że udało jej się pozyskać uwagę gościa, przycupnęła półdupkiem na zydelku. - Wszystko się zacznęło ze trzy miesięce temu z okładem, jak pan Jeremi umyślił nowe skrzydło kaplicy stawić. Chłopy pokopały te, funda... funda - nenty. Kości przy tym sporo z ziemi wywlekli. Kamienie na podmurowanie już kładli i wtedy majstra Jura cosik poszarpało, jak pijany do dom wracał.

\- To było blisko dwa miesiące temu. – Milton odkorkował bukłak i wyciągnął go w stronę rudej. – Napijesz się?

Marcysia potrząsnęła przecząco głową, po czym kontynuowała opowieść.

\- Do tej pory jeszcze czworo trupów i z pół tuzina poranionych. Ani chybi biblakok. Nic inszego.

\- Może jednak trupojady? – drążył wiedźmin. – Trzy gniazda ghuli to nie w kij dmuchał. Aż dziw, że na pięciu nieboszczykach sprawa się zakończyła.

\- Ja się na tym nie znam. – służąca wzruszyła ramionami. – Mówię, co wiem. Nie wierzycie?

\- Wierzę, wierzę. – zdecydowanym ruchem opróżnił cybuch z popiołu, po czym schował fajkę. - No dobrze. A ta wiedźminka? Skąd myśl, że nie żyje?

Marcysia rozejrzała się wkoło, jakby podejrzewała, że ktoś może ich podsłuchać. Kiwnęła na Miltona a gdy się nachylił zbliżyła usta do jego ucha i konspiracyjnie szepnęła.

\- Bo dzień później jej gniadosza pan Jeremi sam do stajni przywiódł. A wiedźminki do dziś ani śladu.

Milton zmarszczył brwi. Ruchem dłoni odprawił dziewczynę, sam zaś zzuł buty, położył się na posłaniu i popadł w zadumę. Było już dobrze po zachodzie słońca, gdy ocknął się z odrętwienia. Wstał, pośpiesznie ubrał się, przypasał broń i z siodłem w rękach ruszył w kierunku stajni. Kilka minut później galopował w stronę ciemniejącego w oddali pasma drzew.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Wieś Powrozy, pół dnia drogi od Kroci. Tydzień wcześniej.

W karczmie było ciasno i gwarno. Rozochoceni trunkiem mężczyźni tłoczyli się gromadnie przy stołach śmiejąc się i rozprawiając głośno na różne tematy. Szczególny ścisk panował przy szynkwasie, gdzie łysy jak kolano, kulawy karczmarz, szczodrze rozlewał do kufli pieniący się trunek. Niemal dokładnie naprzeciw, kilku klientów rozsiadło się wygodnie z kubkami i kośćmi do gry. Kolejni stali wokół i z ogromnym zainteresowaniem przyglądali się rozgrywce, komentując z ożywieniem kolejne rzuty. Na środku uzbierała się już niemała kupka monet, tu i ówdzie połyskująca pojedynczymi srebrnymi „rodzynkami”. Właśnie w tej chwili do rzutu szykował się chudy obszarpaniec o poznaczonej ospą gębie. Chwycił skórzane naczynie, potrząsnął nim energicznie i z rozmachem wypuścił wirujące kości. Potoczyły się szerokim łukiem pomiędzy kuflami i zatrzymały z cichym stukotem.

\- Kurrrwaaaa!... – chóralny jęk z ust zawiedzionych współgraczy świadczył dobitnie o uzyskanym wyniku.

\- Kurrrwaaaa!!! – niemal zapiał szczęśliwy wygrany. Zerwał się na równe nogi, chwycił w ramiona przechodzącą obok karczmarkę i wydusił na jej ustach ognisty pocałunek.

Zamarła na chwilę, lecz już w następnym momencie odzyskała rezon i zamierzyła się od ucha na niespodziewanego wielbiciela. Głośny plask był słyszalny, pomimo wrzawy. Dziewczyna wyrwała się zdecydowanie i energicznym krokiem pobiegła w stronę baru, zza którego wyglądała poczerwieniała ze zdenerwowania twarz oberżysty. Spoliczkowany mężczyzna siadł ciężko na ławie i rozmasował szybko rosnącą, czerwoną plamę na gębie. Nieco przytępionym wzrokiem pojrzał po milczących kamratach, po czym nagle wybuchł głośnym śmiechem.

\- Hahahahaha!!! Na szczęście to będzie! – ryknął radośnie. - Z takiej rączki, jak twoja, Maud z rozkoszą i kilka razy dziennie w mordę bym brał. No, druhowie, dorzucać do kupy, co kto tam ma! Czuję, że dziś fortuna mi sprzyja ! Karczmarzu, piwa dla moich przyjaciół, w końcu oni stawiają!

\- A bodajby cię, drzwi ścisnęły, Okapek! – sarknął znad kubka rudy krasnolud. - Nie postawię już ani pół orena. Szachraj przeklęty, ot co!

\- Orena, Broc? Orena??? On na orenach nie poprzestaje! – drugi mężczyzna zdawał się nie mieć żadnych wątpliwości. – Nie dalej jak wczoraj wieczór takiego jednego aligalancika z Toussaint w samych galotach puścił... Wolałbym z gołą rzycią jak on, po lesie nie latać...

\- Coś taki nerwowy Gravric? Za rękę żeście mnie kiedy złapali, żeby tak lekce oskarżeniami szafować? – Okapek zaczął zgarniać wygraną do kiesy. – Dupy z was wołowe, taj wszystko. Ciepłe mleczko wam pić ciemięgi, bo redańskie tylko dla prawdziwych chłopów.

Trzeci z graczy nawet nie podjął tematu, tylko sączył resztki napitku w milczeniu przeżywając porażkę. Ponad jednostajny hałas rozmów zaczął wybijać się cichy początkowo, potem coraz bardziej natarczywy dźwięk skocznej melodii, wygrywanej przez grajków.

W tej chwili drzwi rozwarły się, wpuszczając do środka nowego gościa a wraz z nim chłodne i wilgotne powietrze z podwórza. Płomienie kaganków zafalowały. Niewysoka postać, zakutana w obszerny płaszcz, z trzaskiem zamknęła wierzeje i rozejrzała się po wnętrzu. Kiedy wzrok przywykł do panujących wewnątrz warunków, przybysz wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę karczmarza, przepychając się pomiędzy stłoczonymi klientami. Cichym głosem, z głębi nasuniętego na czoło kaptura, zażądał piwa i czegoś na ząb, po czym siadł w kącie w oczekiwaniu na złożone zamówienie. Wkrótce ze smakiem pałaszował michę polewki suto okraszonej słoniną i pogryzał ją pajdą czarnego, nieco gliniastego chleba.

Ludzie przez pewien czas przypatrywali się mrocznej postaci, próbując dociec kim mógłby być tajemniczy podróżny i czego szukał na tym zapomnianym przez bogów zadupiu, jednak wkrótce stracili zainteresowanie. Wszak dużo ciekawiej i przyjemniej było przyglądać się nabierającej coraz krwistszych rumieńców, scence rodzajowej, rozgrywającej się pomiędzy Okapkiem a Maudred.

Dwóch ludzi siedzących przy sąsiednim stole również uniosło na chwilę głowy, by w kolejnej chwili wrócić do prowadzonej cichymi głosami dysputy.

\- I tak właśnie sprawa się ma. Nijak. – starszy z mężczyzn siorbnął głośno ze swego kufla i zamaszystym ruchem otarł siwe, bujne wąsiska.

\- Mówiłem wam, Radoborze, że przeklętnica zaparła się jak osieł przy żłobie. Choćbyś się zdrowia i życia się zbył, nie ustąpi ni o piędź. – jasnowłosy chłop zsunął z czoła postrzępiony, słomiany kapelusz i podrapał się po sterczącej czuprynie. – A jątrzy, a dupę zawraca... Czasem dwa i trzy razy dziennie. Przecie tak już żyć nie można...

\- Starczy do Saovine zaczekać i wtedy poszukiwania...

\- Do Saovine to na mojej mogile trawa i mech porosną! Albo na jej! – blondas trzasnął kapeluszem o kolano. – Przecie kiedy tę jędzę widzę, to mnie korci by ją do Strugi gdzie zaciągnąć, niech ryby połowi...

\- Niech Melitele broni. Ale, że tam mogilnik elficki i geas nad okolicą cięży, to wiesz?

\- Jakżeby nie? – młodzieniec otarł rękawem czoło. - To samo żem tej całej Grifel rzekł, ale to jakby do słupa gadać. Nic nie przekona. Ona MUSI, taj koniec!

\- To trza było cholerze nie obiecywać. Tobie, Wit, zawsze dupy potrafiły we łbie namotać. Tfu!!!

\- Niechby mi język wtedy skołowaciał... – jęknął mężczyzna boleśnie. – Dziewka kształtna, słówek słodkich nie szczędziła, to się we łbie poplątało. Po prawdzie, Radoborze, zdało mi się, że to sprawa prosta będzie. Ale z tymi czarodziejkami, to nigdy nie je ani prosto, ani letko.

\- Jaka tam czarodziejka? Zwykła dziewucha, jeno jej się zdaje, że mędrsza od całej reszty.

\- Ale glejt miała. Z Aretuzy prosto. To i odmówić nijak się dało.

\- Po prawdzie, miała. I sakiewkę wypchaną po brzegi tyż. – Radobor siorbnął głośno piwska. – Coś mnie się zdawa, żeś wdepnął jak w krowi placek...

\- Wyście też do sakiewki się trzęśli, jak we febrze. Obydwa wdepliśmy. I nie w placek, jeno po pas w gówniane bagno. 

\- Kogoś trza o pomoc prosić, bo to się nieszczęściem zakończy.

\- Kogóż jeszcze mógłbym zawezwać, hę? Skoro po wszystkich, którzy się we wiadome miejsce wybrali, nawet ślad smrodu się nie został?

\- Lepiej by nam było podumać, jak się z owego zlecenia mądrze wyplątać. Niech klapie ozorem – trudno. Lepiej się nasłuchać i żywym zostać, niźli bogatym ścierwem.

\- Za siebie lepiej gadajcie. Kolejnego dnia zrzędzenia, wierzcie mi, nie zniesę. Chyba w las uciec przyjdzie...

Donośny hałas, dochodzący od sąsiedniego stołu przerwał ożywioną rozmowę. Karczmarka doprowadzona do ostateczności ciągłym podszczypywaniem, wylała cały kufel piwska wprost na głowę niefortunnego adoratora. Ten rozwścieczony tak zdecydowaną i ostateczną odmową, zerwał się na równe nogi i przeklinając skoczył w stronę dziewczyny. Z głośnym piskiem zaczęła kluczyć pomiędzy stołami. Byłaby wymknęła się bez większego kłopotu, gdyż Okapek nazbierał już niemało w czubie i nogi zaczynały mu się plątać na równi z językiem, niestety tak pechowo zamotała się w fałdy obfitej spódnicy, że rymsnęła jak kłoda, wprost pod stopy tajemniczego gościa. Reakcja nieznajomego była szybka. Zerwał się z ławy, chwycił dziewczynę za ramię i jednym ruchem postawił na nogi. Zachwiała się lekko, ale utrzymała pion. Czerwona jak piwonia uniosła wzrok, lecz słowa podziękowania zamarły na jej ustach, na widok lśniących oczu utkwionych nieruchomo w jej twarzy.

\- Pódźże, Maudie, do mnie póóódź!!!! Ukój moją starczą chuć...chuć...chuć!!! – zaryczał ochrypłym głosem Okapek wspierając się o sąsiedni stół. - Uważać trza, bo to jak pchła skoczne a złośliwe stokroć bardziej.

Nieznajomy obrzucił pijaczka niechętnym spojrzeniem. Szepnął coś dziewce do ucha, po czym popchnął ją lekko w stronę szynkwasu. Skwapliwie skorzystała z okazji i schroniła się za bezpiecznymi plecami karczmarza.

\- No i coś najlepszego zrobił, hę? – Okapek z wyrazem zawodu na twarzy odprowadził wzrokiem swoją niedoszłą ofiarę.

Tajemniczy gość zdawał się nie słyszeć napastliwego tonu. Wrócił na swoje miejsce i rozsiadł się na ławie w swobodnej pozie. Niestety warcholski charakter Okapka nie pozwolił odpuścić konfrontacji. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do nieznajomego, stanął przed nim w szerokim rozkroku i warknął zaczepnie.

\- Lepiej byś kończył co prędzej tę swoją śrutę. Kończył i wynosił się stąd w diabły. – koścista dłoń szarpnęła kaptur nieznajomego, odsłaniając bladą twarz i oczy o pionowych źrenicach. – Niech mnie chudy byk wychędoży, jeśli to nie przeklęty pomiot z Kaer Tiele!

\- Dziewucha, jako żywo! – krzyknął Gravric. – Ponoć dziewkom, jak te ichnie Próby przejdą, szparka między nogami w poprzek się obraca. Zapytaj czy i jej też...

Chóralny rechot zagłuszył dalsze słowa. Okapek nie zamierzał dołączyć do ogólnej wesołości. Rozjuszony z powodu utraty „swojej Maudie” z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy wysapał.

\- Nie trza nam tu żadnych sparszywiałych przybłędów. Bier manele i poszła w piździec. A jak nie chcesz po dobroci, na kopniakach za drzwi wyniosę. I gówno mnie obchodzi czyś ty mutant, czy jaka inna stwora.

Różnobarwne ślepia błysnęły złowrogo. Wiedźminka jednym ruchem chwyciła oparty o ławę miecz. Nie wyciągając broni z pochwy, podsunęła go rękojeścią pod sam nos awanturnika.

\- Powąchaj no. – rzuciła lodowatym tonem. – I módl się, żeby na tym sprawa stanęła.

Krzykacz zamilkł, jakby na moment zapomniał jak się używa języka, lecz w następnej chwili odzyskał zdolność ruchu. Zacisnął kułak i wymierzył cios wprost w twarz przeciwniczki. Pięść poleciała w przód z olbrzymią siłą. Świadkowie zajścia skulili się na swoich miejscach w oczekiwaniu na chrzęst łamanego nosa. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że harda dziewoja za moment zwali się nieprzytomna na podłogę. Tego, co nastąpiło potem nie spodziewał się nikt.

Zaatakowana szybkim jak myśl ruchem uchyliła się o włos unikając uderzenia. Korzystając z tego, że impet rozpędzonej piąchy pociągnął Okapka gwałtownie w przód, zgrabnie podbiła mu nogę, wytrącając mężczyznę kompletnie z równowagi. Na koniec głowicą miecza grzmotnęła przeciwnika w czerep, tuż nad lewym uchem. Awanturnik z łoskotem runął na ziemię.

Towarzysze powalonego zawadiaki zerwali się ze swoich siedzisk z wytrzeszczonymi gałami i szeroko porozwieranymi gębami. Kobieta stała spokojnie, jakby zaistniała sytuacja kompletnie jej nie dotyczyła. Jedynie lekko drgające nozdrza i dłoń zaciśnięta na rękojeści miecza zdradzały targający nią gniew.

Pierwszy oprzytomniał Broc. Zamrugał szybko rudawymi rzęsami i sięgnął ręką w poszukiwaniu broni. Wiedźminka zauważyła ruch krasnoluda i jej oczy zwęziły się w niebezpieczne, kocie szparki. Ostrze cichutko zaśpiewało, wysuwając się z pochwy do połowy długości. W karczmie zrobiło się przerażająco cicho.

\- Tylko bez broni!!! – zaskomlał ze swojego kąta przerażony gospodarz. – Żadnej stali w oberży!...

Jego płaczliwy głos podziałał trzeźwiąco na komiltonów Okapka. Trzej kompani od kości spojrzeli po sobie niepewnym wzrokiem. W końcu Broc cofnął dłoń od wiszącego u pasa korda.

\- Po prawdzie to temu szachrajowi od dawna należała się solidna młócka... – mruknął ni to do siebie, ni do oczekującej w gotowości wojowniczki. – A dziś to już w szczególności. Schowajcie broń, pani wiedźmaczko. Słyszeliście przecie - żadnej stali w karczmie.

Mutantka nie odkładając na wpół wyjętej broni, wycofała się na swoje miejsce. Z krzywym uśmiechem obserwowała jak Broc i jego dwaj towarzysze podnoszą nadal nieprzytomnego Okapka i z wysiłkiem wynoszą go na podwórze. Pozostali goście uspokajali się powoli, jednak atmosfera w karczmie skwaśniała niczym mleko pod dotknięciem wiedźmy i wkrótce nawet wysiłki muzykantów nie były w stanie jej uratować. Po niecałej półgodzinie w austerii pozostał jedynie właściciel wraz z pomocnicą, wiedźminka oraz dopijający kolejne piwo Wit z Radoborem.

Ten ostatni z widocznym na gębie namysłem przyglądał się ponurej postaci w kącie. Wreszcie szepnął coś na ucho towarzyszowi i z kuflem w garści ruszył w jej stronę.

\- A prawda to, że można was nająć? – zagadnął ostrożnie.

\- Istnieje kilka rodzajów prawd. – odburknęła kobieta obcesowo. - Jak na przykład szczera prawda, cała prawda i gówno prawda. To akuratnie jest ten ostatni.

\- To wyście nie wiedźmaczka?

\- Wiedźmaczka? Pierwsze słyszę. Jestem sobie Głupi Marek, co to idzie na jarmarek.

\- A to wielka szkoda. Wielka. Bo dla wiedźmaka, to by się robota najszła. Letka, przyjemna i całkiem dobrze płatna. Ale skoro nie, - Radobor skłonił się w pas. – to wybaczenia proszę.

Stary odwrócił się, ale cichy głos zatrzymał go w pół ruchu.

\- Może i jeden taki się tu po okolicy kręci. Ale Rdest to persona wielce chimeryczna i wymagająca. Diabli wiedzą, czy będzie robotą zainteresowany.

\- Wolałbym jednakowoż z nim samym...

\- Mówisz ze mną, to jakbyś z nim osobiście gadał. – wiedźminka wskazała miejsce naprzeciw. - Najlepiej będzie, jeśli to mnie szczegóły zadania przekażesz, ja zaś ocenię, czy jest ono warte zachodu. Niech ten młodzik też się dosiądzie, nim od podsłuchiwania skręci kark. Zaraz po tym jak przyniesie coś do picia. Takich spraw o suchej gębie się nie omawia.

Wit zaczerwienił się jak burak i skwapliwie skoczył w stronę szynku. Po chwili wrócił z trzema pokaźnymi kuflami pełnymi złocistego, pieniącego się napoju. Siadł obok Radobora i konspiracyjnym szeptem zaczął.

\- Bo widzicie, pani wiedźmo, tu w lesie, całkiem niedaleczko jest taki zagajnik a w nim stary smętarz...


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Wilia Saovine, żalnik nieopodal wsi Powrozy.

Każdy, kto kiedykolwiek miał okazję znaleźć się nocą w środku dziczy, wie doskonale, że las to żywy organizm. Oddycha tysiącem piersi, kołacze mnogością serc, zagaduje licznymi głosami. Nigdy nie cichnie, nigdy nie zamiera w całkowitym bezruchu, nigdy nie zasypia.

Są jednak takie miejsca, ukryte pośród gęstwiny, które wydają się przeczyć tym regułom. Miejsca, gdzie czas zwalnia a cisza świdruje nieznośnie w uszach, prowadząc zmysły na skraj wytrzymałości i szaleństwa. Stare cmentarzysko na skraju wiecznie zielonego Beag Caed zdawało się właśnie do nich należeć. 

Niewielka nekropolia, z posadowioną w części centralnej niewielką świątynką, czy też może kryptą grobową jakiegoś okolicznego wielmoży, rozpierała się dumnie na szczycie niewielkiego wzniesienia. Jej południowa i wschodnia strona, przylegająca częściowo do pola i traktu, otoczona była na wpół rozwalonym, kamiennym murkiem oraz rosnącymi tu i ówdzie karłowatymi krzakami berberki. Kraniec północny natomiast wnikał wąskim klinem pomiędzy drzewa starego boru. Choć roślinność rozrastała się wkoło bujnym kobiercem to jednak wewnątrz kamiennego ogrodzenia było jej niezwykle mało. Właściwie jedynie pojedyncze, pozbawione listowia drzewa, sterczały ponuro rzucając na ziemię mroczne i potargane cienie. 

Wokół panowała grobowa cisza, mącona jedynie coraz intensywniejszymi podmuchami wiatru. Pod jego porywami ciężkie pasma mgły wiły się pomiędzy mogiłami niczym węże, przyjmując chwilami nieomal ludzkie kształty. Zdawać się mogło, że dusze spoczywających tutaj zmarłych postanowiły właśnie dziś powrócić na chwilę, aby w świecie żywych urządzić uroczystą biesiadę. Właściwie może nawet tak było. Przecie wiadomym jest powszechnie, że wilia Saovine to noc pełna czarów. Ostatnia noc swawoli dla wszelkiej maści upiorów, którym nadchodząca zima odbiera siłę aż do Imbaelk. Co przezorniejsi wystawiali wówczas za próg chaty miskę kaszy osłodzonej miodem i obficie podlanej samogonem, jako obiatę i przebłaganie dla błądzących bytów. Bardzo nierozsądnie w przeddzień Zamierania wychodzić choćby poza własne obejście, błąkać się po polach czy gajach. Prawdziwym ryzykiem zaś, graniczącym z głupotą, jawiło się szwendanie w pobliżu rozstajów dróg czy żalników. Łatwo było spotkać na swej drodze kłapiącą ostrymi zębiskami przygodę, która najczęściej stawała się ostatnią przygodą życia. 

Jednak uzbrojony po zęby mężczyzna, zbliżający się właśnie do mogilnika nie wyglądał ani na zagubionego głupca, ani też na szalonego samobójcę. Wręcz przeciwnie zdawał się robić wrażenie osoby znajdującej się we właściwym miejscu i o właściwym czasie. Ostrożnie przekroczył kamienny okrąg, wytyczający granicę cmentarza i zatrzymał się tuż za nim z ręką opartą o rękojeść miecza. Spojrzał w niebo zaciągnięte grubą zasłoną chmur. Ewidentnie zbierało się na deszcz.

\- Duvvelsheyss... – mruknął cicho do siebie. – Co do cholery mnie podkusiło, żeby pakować się tu w środku nocy?

Przejmujący do szpiku kości wiatr targnął ubraniem Miltona, wrażając lodowate paluchy w każde dostępne miejsce. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz, niczym mała jaszczurka, prześliznął się po kręgosłupie wiedźmina. Mimo, iż w okolicy nie widać było ani żywego ducha, nie mógł pozbyć się niepokojącego wrażenia, że jest obserwowany.

Postąpił krok w przód, grzęznąc po kolana w mlecznobiałym oparze, który jakby kierowany jakąś nieznaną inteligencją, wyciągnął białawe, wijące się macki w stronę intruza. Mroczne uroczysko zdawało się wytężać wszystkie zmysły aby odgadnąć intencje przybysza.

Półręki zatrzymał się gwałtownie i dotknął zawieszonego na szyi medalionu, wyobrażającego wyszczerzony w ironicznym uśmiechu wilczy pysk. Srebrny wisior delikatnie drżał, wchodząc w rezonans z wibracjami magii kłębiącej się wokół. Wiedźminowi zaświtało przez moment w głowie, że pakowanie się w kolejną chryję, świeżo po przeprawie ze ścierwojadami i to bez zlecenia, mogło być ruchem co najmniej nieprzemyślanym. Szybko jednak pozbył się wątpliwości. Skoro się powiedziało "A", to trzeba było powiedzieć ... "chuj z tym". Sięgnął do pasa, gdzie w zmyślnym, skórzanym zasobniku tkwiły wypełnione płynem fiolki i wybrał dwie z nich.

\- Jak to było? – mruknął półgębkiem. - „Przede wszystkim szeroko pojęta profilaktyka”... Twoje zdrowie, Ylia!

Kciukiem odkorkował niewielkie flaszeczki i zdecydowanym ruchem uniósł je kolejno do ust. Grymas obrzydzenia wykrzywił jego rysy. 

\- Następnym razem ździebełko mniej tojadu i zdecydowanie więcej miodu. – oblizał wargi. - Co za ścierwo...

Bolesny skurcz targnął ciałem Miltona. Choć był mentalnie przygotowany na gwałtowne działanie eliksiru, intensywność doznań zaskoczyła go nieprzyjemnie. Twarz wiedźmina gwałtownie pobladła i pokryła się kroplami potu. Z wysiłkiem opanował narastające mdłości i nieprzyjemną słabość rozlewającą się po całym ciele. Na moment przymknął powieki a kiedy je ponownie otworzył był już całkowicie opanowany, zwarty i gotów do działania. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, zajmując nieomal całe tęczówki, zaś wyczulony ponad ludzkie standardy słuch łowił każdy, najlżejszy nawet szmer. Wyciągnął z pochwy oręż i maksymalnie skoncentrowany ruszył wzdłuż muru, zataczając szeroki półokrąg wokół centralnej budowli. 

Mniej więcej w połowie wzniesienia natknął się na resztki archespora, którego posiekał na kiszonkę ledwie kilka godzin temu. Po martwych ghulach, które rezydowały przy samej kapliczce, nie zostało śladu. Ktoś sprzątnął padlinę... Ale który grabarz odważy się pracować o tej porze? Milton uśmiechnął się krzywo – wyglądało na to, że stary mogilnik miał zdecydowanie więcej mieszkańców, niż ktokolwiek początkowo podejrzewał. Miękki, cmentarny grunt usiany był tutaj licznymi śladami ludzkich stóp. Odnalezienie w tej bezładnej plątaninie właściwego tropu było tak samo skazane na porażkę, jak próba poszukiwania szkwarków w piździe. 

Nie oczekując większych efektów przeczesał większą część żalnika, aż w końcu pozostała mu do przepatrzenia jedynie ukryta miedzy drzewami Beag Caed, północna strona cmentarza. Tam było jeszcze mroczniej. Mgła osiadła pomiędzy zdewastowanymi płytami nagrobnymi niczym gęsty, duszący całun. Milton zakrył twarz chustą i odważnie zanurzył się w mlecznych wyziewach. Opar rozstępował się przed nim, jakby unikał zetknięcia ze srebrnym ostrzem wiedźmińskiego miecza. Przyjrzał się dokładniej runicznym inskrypcjom wyrytym w kamieniu.

\- Hen llinge... – mruknął.– Elfy nie oddały tego miejsca po dobroci.

Wytężył wszystkie zmysły. Wokół widać było wydartą głęboko ściółkę. Wśród licznych śladów zainteresowały go odciski niewielkich butów, które układały się w trop inny niż cała reszta. Z zainteresowaniem prześledził kroki nieznajomego, rozpoznając w ich skomplikowanym układzie schematy dobrze znane z Placu Miecza w Kaer Tiele. Wnosząc po głębokości śladów i długości kroku, człowiek, który tu stoczył bój, był od Półrękiego trochę niższy i lżejszy. Ślady walki prowadziły w najdalszą część uroczyska, wprost do wydrapanego w ziemi, na wpół zwęglonego gniazda, wyścielonego gałęziami, mchem, kośćmi i pierzem. W jego wnętrzu Milton nie znalazł niczego ciekawego, poza resztkami dwóch dobrze podrośniętych piskląt pokrytych burym, czarno nakrapianym puchem. Kucnął przy zniszczonym lęgowisku i podniósł do oczu jedno z postrzępionych piór, czarne i połyskliwe niczym smoła. Zmarszczył brwi i uniósł głowę, uważnie lustrując okolicę. Kilkanaście kroków dalej zauważył dość duży ciemny kształt, częściowo wciśnięty pod krzak berberki. Wiedźmin wolno podszedł do zarośli i trzymając w pogotowiu broń ostrożnie rozgarnął kolczaste pędy.

\- Skoffin. Samica. - bez wahania zidentyfikował stworzenie, do którego należała znaleziona lotka. - Musiała bronić gniazda i młodych. 

Jednym szarpnięciem wywlókł truchło z chaszczy i otaksował je z ciekawością. Pierwszy raz widział takiego skoffina. Martwe stworzenie miało krępe, mocne ciało, nietoperzowe skrzydła częściowo pokryte czarnymi piórami i nieco przykrótki ogon utkany podobnym do ptasiego upierzeniem. Niby nie różnił się niczym od osobników znanych mu z bestiariuszy i własnego doświadczenia, jednak jego umaszczenie było zdecydowanie nietypowe.

\- „Odmiana melanistyczna. Czarna jak noc.” – pomyślał. – „Biblakok, duvvelsheyss...”

Nagle uwagę Półrękiego zwrócił słaby metaliczny błysk. Końcem miecza rozgarnął uschnięte liście i przyjrzał się odkryciu. Na ziemi leżał rozerwany naszyjnik, wciśnięty głęboko pomiędzy pokręcone korzenie drzewa. Wiedźmin ostrożnie pociągnął za łańcuszek i po chwili trzymał w dłoni ciężki srebrny wisior, niemal identyczny z tym, który sam nosił na piersi. Zarówno ogniwa, jak i sam medalion były obficie zabrudzone czymś ciemnym i lepkim. Roztarł maź w palcach i ostrożnie uniósł do nosa. Oprócz metalicznego zapachu krwi czuć było słaby, lecz całkiem wyraźny, aromat ziół. Zmarszczył brwi. Jednak Marcysia nie kłamała. 

\- Duvvelsheyss! – zaklął cicho, chowając znalezisko do kaletki. – Tośmy wpadli, jak pięciokoronówka w gówno... 

Z namysłem zerknął w stronę martwego kuroliszka. Zwieńczony karminowym grzebieniem, podobny do koguciego łeb, nadal dyndał na wąskim pasku skóry. Nieznajomy ubił bestię, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie zabrał trofeum, za które mógłby odebrać zapłatę. Coś tu zdecydowanie cuchnęło mierzwą i to na odległość. Cichy głos, szepczący wprost do ucha, wyrwał Miltona z jego rozważań. Cichy głos, szepczący wprost do ucha, wyrwał Miltona z jego rozważań.

„Srebrny miecz, kuty na elficką modłę. Stary. Czy może być lepsza nagroda dla wiedźmina? Ty dostałeś o wiele więcej niż tylko miecz...” 

Mutant zareagował natychmiast, odruchowo przyjmując odpowiednią postawę i uniósł broń w pozycji, z której z łatwością mógł zarówno ciąć, jak i parować ewentualne ataki. Natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że w czasie, gdy zajmował się oględzinami ścierwa, mgła zdążyła zgęstnieć do tego stopnia, że nawet wyostrzony przez eliksiry wzrok nie był w stanie się przez nią przebić. 

\- Kto tu? – rzucił w noc wyzywająco. – Pokaż się!

„ Las nocą nie jest bezpieczny. Nawet dla zwinnej elfki. Miałam umrzeć tego dnia od jadu endriagi, ale ty ocaliłeś mi życie. Głupi. Z przeznaczeniem się nie dyskutuje.”

Temperatura na cmentarzu spadła przynajmniej o kilka stopni. Para wydobywająca się wraz z oddechem z ust wiedźmina, osiadła na jego brodzie w postaci małych kryształków lodu. Powiew mroźnego wiatru poruszył gałęziami drzew. Opar zawirował gwałtownie a następnie zestalił się, przybierając wygląd szczupłej dziewczęcej postaci. 

\- Co do diabła? – Półręki opuścił srebrną saberę do boku. - Kim jesteś?

„Bloede d’hoine... Zgotowali mi piekło.” – szepnęła zjawa. – „Naev’de a’haen aen tvedeane eyre. Dobry elf, to martwy elf. Krzyczeli i śmiali się.”

Wytężył wzrok z niedowierzaniem. Kobieta zdawała mu się podejrzanie znajoma. Półprzeźroczysta sylwetka zafalowała niczym woda po czym nabrała nieco wyraźniejszego wyglądu. Teraz bez wysiłku rozpoznawał bladą trójkątną twarz, okoloną kruczoczarnymi włosami.

\- Nimue? 

Spotkał ją kilka lat temu. Ich wspólna przygoda trwała ledwie kilka tygodni, ale miał wrażenie jakby znali się całe życie. Czy to była przelotna miłostka, czy może coś więcej? Nie było im dane się dowiedzieć. Tak jak powiedziała – dla niektórych dobry elf, to martwy elf. 

„Nie spieszyłeś się wtedy, co?” - głos zadźwięczał w głowie Półrękiego, przyprawiając wiedźmina o gęsią skórkę. – „A ja do końca wierzyłam. Nawet kiedy zarzucili mi pętlę na szyję. Foile mae.”

Dobrze pamiętał tę chwilę, kiedy dotarł do drzewa, przez które przerzucili stryczek. Zauważyła go, gdy wbiegał na polanę. Na jej pobladłej twarzy pojawiła się nadzieja a potem błysk rezygnacji, gdy zrozumiała, że nie ma prawa zdążyć. Sekundę później było po wszystkim. Odpłacił im natychmiast, gwałtownie, bezlitośnie, wściekle i bez namysłu. Zdarzało mu się zabijać wcześniej ludzi, ale zawsze we własnej obronie. Nigdy z zemsty. Nigdy przedtem z nienawiścią.

Zjawa zbliżyła się teraz na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wręcz mógł policzyć drobne piegi na jej lekko zadartym nosie. Błękitne oczy patrzyły z gniewem a pełne, delikatnie zaróżowione usta wyginały się w grymasie pogardy.

„Co mi po twojej zemście?”- rzuciła mu prosto w twarz. – „Nie wróciła mi życia.”

\- Nimue... Wiesz, że nie chciałem tego... 

„Dość!” – zawyła przeraźliwie. - „Pozwoliłeś mi myśleć, że ci na mnie zależy!!! Jesteś gorszy niż oni! Mallachte Vatt’ghern. Fealltóir.”

\- Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas... 

Milton nachylił się w kierunku widziadła i wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę trzymając w opuszczonej prawicy zapomniany miecz. Ten ruch niewątpliwie ocalił mu życie. Zaskoczenie było niemal całkowite. Kokatryksja zaatakowała znienacka, podstępnie i bezszelestnie, hakowatym dziobiszczem celując w szyję wiedźmina. Chybiła ledwie o dwa palce. Zareagował instynktownie. Pióra musnęły jego twarz, gdy odskoczył w ostatniej chwili, cudem unikając śmiertelnego ciosu. Ból i ciepły strumyk krwi spływający po policzku, wyrwały Półrękiego z odrętwienia.

Niewielki, pokraczny stwór wyhamował ślizgiem kilkanaście kroków dalej a następnie zawrócił trzepocząc głośno skrzydłami i skrzecząc upiornie. Milton cofnął się nieco, obserwując uważnie ruchy napastnika. Wiedział, że choć kuroliszek z zasady stawia na atak z zaskoczenia, to jednak nie obawia się też bezpośredniego starcia. Stara się wówczas tak długo zwodzić i prowokować przeciwnika, aż ten wyczerpany pozorowanymi atakami odsłoni wrażliwe miejsce. Wtedy z morderczą precyzją szarżuje, zadając groźne, często śmiertelne rany. Ten okaz jednak rozjątrzony był utratą partnerki i gniazda i zdecydowanie nie zamierzał tracić czasu na czasochłonne podchody. Długi, biczowaty ogon tłukł niecierpliwie o ziemię. Ornitopteryl potrząsnął bojowo karminowymi koralami, rozwarł zakrzywiony jak bułat dziób i zasyczał paskudnie. Widać było, że samiec szykuje się do ataku. Przysiadł nieco na kuprze a w następnej chwili ruszył prosto w stronę wiedźmina. Zbliżał się szybko, niezgrabnymi susami, podlatując co parę kroków.

Nie było czasu na dywagacje. Srebrne ostrze, które Półręki trzymał w dłoni nadawało się głównie do walki z upiorami i istotami przeklętymi. Skoffin nie należał ani do jednych, ani do drugich. Bądź co bądź było to jednak śmiercionośne narzędzie, którym wiedźmin mógł się bronić. Czekał, aż potwór znajdzie się dostatecznie blisko, po czym złożył palce w znak i zaczerpnął energii z otoczenia.

Aard uderzył kuroliszka w pierś, posyłając go wysoko w powietrze. Impet uderzenia odłupał fragment kamiennego nagrobka nieopodal. Ptasiopodobne stworzenie potoczyło się po ziemi, skrzecząc boleśnie. Milton nie zmarnował okazji. Ciął tylko raz i koguci łeb potoczył się po ścieżce ciągnąc za sobą ślad cuchnącej juchy. Chrypliwy wrzask kokatryksa urwał się nagle. Wiedźmin obrócił się dookoła własnej osi, poszukując wzrokiem potencjalnych zagrożeń. Panował spokój. Milton powoli opuścił broń. Na jego czoło spadły pierwsze krople nadchodzącej ulewy.

\- Duvvelsheyss... Tym razem o piczy włos... – wysapał ocierając klingę z krwi. – Chędożone Saovine...

**************************************************************************

Kilka godzin później...

\- Hej, młody! Ta wieś to Pliszki?

\- Powrozy. – jasnowłosy chłopak ostrożnie zbliżył się do nieznajomego, wycierając usmarkany nos w rękaw koszuli. - Pliszki zaś tam, za rzeczką po drugiej stronie.

\- Tośmy jednak nie do końca trafili, Boruta... – mruknął wiedźmin do wierzchowca. – Daleko przyjdzie się jeszcze telepać, jakbym dziś na miejscu chciał stanąć?

\- To musicie kawał nazad cofnąć, bo most zarwany. - dzieciak machnął niezbyt czystą dłonią wskazując kierunek zupełnie odmienny od tego, w którym podążał jeździec. 

\- Duvvelsheyss! Innej drogi nie ma?

\- Na skuśkę można by od biedy próbować, kole Wieprzkowego Młyńca, ale nocą dyszcz był spory, to się pewnie nie da. 

\- A co to za święto, młody? – zainteresował się nagle wiedźmin. – Cała wieś na drogę wyległa.

\- Bandytę kaźnić będą. – ożywił się chłopak. - Odmieńca, wiecie?

\- Odmieńca? - zdziwił się Milton. - Na wieszanie taka feta się szykuje?

\- No zwyczajnie to nie, ale dziś akuratnie Saovine. Do teraz zwykle się kukłę elfickiej ladacznicy, Falki z ogniem puszczało. Ku pamięci i przestrodze długouchym. Ale dzisiaj stryk i ogień komu innemu się szykuje.

\- Chędożone Saovine. Historia lubi się powtarzać, co staruszku? - Milton pogłaskał Borutę po szyi. – Prowadź, młody. Koniecznie muszę to zobaczyć.


End file.
